


Ritmo Perpetuo

by EternalWriter



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil Week 2019, Andreil en español porque es necesario más de ellos en la lengua hispana, Dedicado para la personita que quiso que fueran más largos, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWriter/pseuds/EternalWriter
Summary: Existe un sonido perpetuo que siempre encuentra en la inmensidad de la noche, que se repite, que resuena en el silencio, que le acompaña.Un sonido que ha aprendido a identificar con la seguridad.Es un sonido que a veces le ensordece, y en otras le adormece.Que lo transporta, invariable, constante, que le llena.Es un sonido que atesora.#Andreil Week 2019Day 2: Luces Fluorescentes / Sonido Ensordecedor.





	Ritmo Perpetuo

La mañana lo encuentra despierto. Abre los ojos mucho antes de que el primer rayo de sol se asome por la ventana de la habitación, y él sabe, inclusive antes de abrirlos, cuando todavía se encuentra en ese tránsito del mundo onírico a al real, que no va a poder volver a dormirse ese día. No va a poder ni aunque lo intente con fuerza, se conoce a sí mismo lo suficiente como para admitir que se encuentra zumbando de energía. De modo que no pierde el tiempo intentándolo. El reloj de su celular le muestra que faltan al menos dos horas para que el resto de los Foxes se despierten, y él parpadea ante el conocimiento maquinando sus opciones.

Técnicamente sus cosas han estado listas desde hace una semana, por su pasada vida se acostumbró a mantener lo indispensable para cualquier viaje a la mano, y aunque ya no necesita salir huyendo, la costumbre de más de una década es difícil de olvidar. Una parte de él sabe exactamente dónde está cada cosa, aún cuando ya no estén dentro de su mochila, ni en una maleta, sino regadas y ordenadas por toda la habitación. Saberlo es, a este punto, parte de su naturaleza. Así que sí, sus cosas están listas y todavía tiene dos horas más para matar antes de que el resto de su hogar, pues en eso se ha convertido, despierte. Se remueve entre las sábanas absorbiendo por unos minutos más el calor agradable que lo envuelve, intentando a su vez que el tiempo corra más rápido y frustrándose a niveles razonables cuando no sucede.

Está solo en la cama, Andrew se obstinó en la última semana de la energía zumbante que lo envuelve, según sus palabras; _«incluso quieto te mueves demasiado»_ , y decidió dormir en su cuarto durante los días previos al viaje. No es el único emocionado, claro, pero sí el segundo en el _TOP de Emoción_ que hizo Allison en cuanto Wymack les comunicó la noticia del juego que les viene encima, solo superado por Kevin, lo que _ya era decir_.

_Hay un sonido que siempre lo acompaña._

Logra aguantar en la cama otros quince minutos, después de eso se levanta y sale a correr, con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido para evitar despertar a sus compañeros de habitación, acción que es fácil gracias a la práctica. No tiene una hora específica para salir a correr, lo hace cuando quiere pensar, cuando está molesto, cuando quiere estar solo por un rato y cuando está feliz también, lo hace para quemar la energía extra, para mentarse en forma. Neil corre porque le gusta correr, rutina que a su vez le gana las bromas bienintencionadas de sus amigos, y de Andrew que insiste en que no entiende su amor por la tortura autoinfligida. Al correr, se siente libre de una manera que no encuentra en otra actividad, libertad que es distinta de cuando se deja absorber por el Exy, diferente de la libertad con la cual vive cada día, en parte porque ya no se trata solo de un asunto de supervivencia, es una actividad que realiza por placer. 

_Un sonido que encuentra cada día sin necesidad de buscarlo._

Encuentra estimulante sentir el viento en su piel, la manera en que le despeina el cabello y sus músculos queman en un calor agradable. Le gusta sentir que por un rato es parte del entorno, como una sombra más bajo los árboles, los edificios y el resto de las personas que inician su día, su semana, durante esos minutos intermedios en los que el día aún no es día pero tampoco es noche. Algo que descubrió pronto; la sensación es distinta según las horas, e incluso a veces varía según el día. Esta vez bien podría ser parte del viento, como una corriente de aire más que entra, sale y viaja porque puede, por simple placer. 

Disfruta del movimiento, y es un hecho que no suele pensar cuando corre, deja que sus piernas, sus pies, lo lleven por las rutas que se sabe de memoria, que tranquilice un poco la energía electrizante yacente bajo su piel, que brinca y rebota en chispas de fuego por sus venas al ritmo constante de su corazón, con cada latido, con cada respiración. Deja que la luz de la mañana lo bañe por completo, disfruta del beso del sol en su rostro a medida que se eleva en cielo, que no lo abandona durante toda la ruta.

Decide hacer una parada en la cafetería cercana a la residencia, por café y algún bocadillo que se vea provocativo, a este punto ya sabe lo que le gusta a cada uno de sus amigos. Clarise, la chica que siempre se encuentra allí para abrir el establecimiento a esas horas de la mañana, lo saluda con su habitual sonrisa medio adormilada antes de tomar su pedido. Baja el ritmo en cuanto sale de nuevo a la acera, para evitar que la comida se estropee, ya que de todos modos está lo bastante cerca como para aún así llegar con buen tiempo. Todavía está zumbando, chispazos de emoción lo recorren de arriba a abajo mientras sube las escaleras de la residencia, logró matar las horas extras, sin embargo, que era en parte lo que buscaba, así que lo toma como una victoria. Nicky y Matt son los primeros en verlo en cuanto llega, y como ya había previsto ambos dirigen su mirada de inmediato a la bolsa en sus manos.

— Neil ¿siquiera dormiste _algo_ anoche? —Se burla Matt, porque él no suele traer los bocadillos, menos aún tan temprano. Pero quien le responde es Andrew, tomando el envase de helado de frutilla que Neil le pasa a sabiendas de que es su favorito.

— 98% —Afirma Andrew con expresión aburrida, más concentrado en su helado que en ellos. Se trata de una nuevo porcentaje, ya no de _odio_ sino de la cantidad de sueño que Neil _quizá_ acumuló durante la semana, según él, aunque también puede tratarse de la cantidad de energía que lo envuelve, a decir verdad no le ha preguntado todavía. Neil los ignora a ambos, pasandolos para ir a ducharse y cambiarse antes de que los vengan a buscar, Nicky tiene cara de querer comentar algo al respecto también, pero Matt le corta la conversación dirigiéndose hacia algún otro lugar en que no sea un posible desencadenante para la violencia de Andrew, y que lo acompaña como ruido de fondo durante todo lo el rato.

_Es un sonido con nombre propio._

_Y, si se quiere, también con apellido._

* * *

Todavía se siente electrificado mientras se dirigen al autobús que los llevará fuera del estado para el juego, no es el primero en el que participan, pero es de los más importantes porque según lo dicho por Wymack habrá reclutadores para las ligas mayores observando. En parte, hace que todos sientan algo de presión extra, sin embargo desde lo de los Moriyama hace ya un año es como si fuese inmune a la presión excesiva, supone que tiene algo que ver eso de tener permiso de seguir respirando. Lo que le hace sentirse más emocionado que asustado ante la perspectiva.

— Josten. _Por Odín._ Para. —Le ordena Christine, una de las nuevas incorporaciones al equipo, asomándose desde el asiento de enfrente. El ligero acento europeo haciéndose más evidente en su irritación mientras habla— Puedo _sentir_ tú sonrisa maniática desde aquí. Es escalofriante, en el mal sentido, detente de una buena vez. 

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo hasta que ella se lo hace notar, un poco como acto reflejo intenta borrar la sonrisa, pero al parecer no lo logra, y ella rueda los ojos de una forma que parece indicar que lo considera un caso perdido en respuesta. Andrew a su lado se limita a mirar a nadie en particular, o al menos eso aparenta, Neil que puede leer bien sus microexpresiones a este punto, (no todas ellas pero si lo suficiente como para sentirse orgulloso al respecto), sabe que él se está divirtiendo a su consta, como siempre lo hace cuando ellos dos pelean. 

— Según recuerdo no fui yo quien _traumatizó_ a un periodista hace menos de tres meses.

Contraataca con sorna en parte porque nunca a sido bueno cayéndose su opinión, y en parte porque desde que ella se unió al equipo a comienzos de temporada entablaron una pseudo amistad a base de pullas, por todo, por nada y por si acaso, que se parezcan al punto en que la presa ha generado montañas de controversia con la posibilidad de que sean hermanos, ha hecho de la vida del entrenador "un pequeño infierno" según sus propias palabras. Él no cree que dicho rumor sea cierto, pero no va a negar que el pequeño parecido existe.

_A veces, se transforma en ruido sordo, y no lo nota,_

_pero él sabe que está allí._

Desde la parte delantera del autobús se oye la risita mal disimulada de Abby, y el ruidoso híbrido suspiro-gruñido de Wymack, el resto de los zorros no les hacen mucho caso, acostumbrados como están a que la situación se repita por lo menos cinco veces al día, el récord actual es de ciento setenta y tres disputas, algunas de ellas casi llevadas a la violencia física, en un día especialmente malo. Lo cierto es que el asunto del periodista fue controversial porque no hay pruebas concluyentes que demuestren que Christine estuvo involucrada, pero todos saben que fue la responsable de que el periodista en cuestión terminara internado en una institución mental, _aparentemente_ por propia voluntad, los rumores que corren al respecto van desde que se metió allí en busca de seguridad hasta los que dicen que no le quedó de otra. La única duda en el colectivo es el cómo lo logró, Andrew tiene un montón de teorías al respecto y normalmente cuando se reúnen suelen compararlas, creando otras en el proceso que son cada vez más preocupantes.

Chris le manda su mejor sonrisa de tiburón. Alistando una respuesta tan afilada como sus dientes. Esta semana han estado flojos con su récord de disputas gracias a que la emoción por el juego los tiene ocupados emocionándose o entrando en pánico y todo lo que hay en medio de eso. No es de extrañar que quieran remediarlo. El rumor de las apuestas auspiciadas por Richard y Alex, las otras nuevas incorporaciones, recorre el autobús entero. Los Foxes siempre han sido apostadores entre ellos, pero es un hecho que los niveles a los que han llegado son un poco menos que ridículos.

— Ustedes dos, niños de primaria —Les amonesta Wymack (con el apodo que según sus palabras se han ganado), que observa el inicio de otra interminable lucha de opiniones como quien predice el estallido de una guerra, o de un próximo holocausto— _Paren,_ no llevamos ni una hora de viaje. Guárdenlo para la cancha.

Ambos hacen una mueca y no son los únicos, pero obedecen al menos por ahora, y dándose por satisfecho Wymack se acomoda para una siesta. Dos asientos más adelante, por encima del resto de las conversaciones del equipo y de alguna que otra queja, Nicky no resiste la tentación de comentar algo al respecto ahora que puede.

— Entre los dos bien podrían traumar a parte del equipo contrario, y hacernos la vida más fácil —Añade de buen humor. Kevin, que está, cómo no, hablando sobre estrategias de Exy unos asientos más allá, rueda los ojos pero no lo niega a sabiendas de que necesitan que Chris coopere y eso nunca es algo asegurado, continuando con la conversación que dejó a medias para observarlos. 

Chris parece tomar en cuenta la opinión de Nicky, si el brillo peligroso en sus ojos azules es indicativo de algo, toda su expresión grita problemas. Y por un instante, a Neil le da la sensación de que el cobre en su cabello va a transformase en fuego del infierno en cualquier instante si sigue por ese camino. Ella siempre le recuerda a un espíritu vengativo en busca de víctimas nuevas, no por nada es brutal en la cancha. La sonrisa tironea de sus labios una vez más ante el conocimiento y las perspectivas del juego que les espera.

— ¿Algún nombre en específico? Ya sabes mi precio Hemmick. 

En cierto sentido, Neil se siente orgulloso de haberla elegido, del mismo que a los otros dos, para el equipo hace meses. Ella es una defensa aterradora que nunca acepta que le lleven la contraria en la cancha, es imparable cuando se lo propone, pero al mismo tiempo sabe acoplarse al equipo, lo cual considera que es todavía más importante. Está jodida igual que todos ellos, aunque aún no saben con exactitud lo que le ocurrió, la historia cambia según el día. Lo que sí saben con seguridad es que Christine Lynch es 50% sarcasmo, 20% Agresividad, 75% pasión por el Exy y 100% una mente feroz, maquinadora. Era difícil no quererla.

— ¿Por qué siempre que hablamos siento que estoy a punto de hacer un trato con diablo?

Nicky se queja, medio en broma, medio enserio respecto a la costumbre de la pelirroja de cobrar siempre en favores. Chris se limita a mirarlo fijo con una ceja alzada, y su inseparable sonrisa de depredador hasta que Nicky se rinde con suspiro dramático. Neil se burla sin una gota de compasión, y no es el único, más adelante Allison o Aaron, tal vez ambos, se hacen comentarios respecto a lo fácil que se dejó caer en las garras de Chris. Renee le manda una mirada de compasión.

_Una parte de él siempre está consciente de que lo escucha._

— Son imposibles... —Les dice al resto, luego se dirige a Chris y le lanza una moneda porque así hacen el trato— Cualquiera que consideres lo bastante cercano a la línea de meta. Por favor hazlo trizas.

— Un placer hacer negocios contigo —La atrapa, en un movimiento ágil de manos la hace desaparecer de la vista— Recuerda este día cuando te pida un favor —Advierte ella, con un guiño antes de volver a su posición inicial en el asiento delante de Neil y Andrew. Sus auriculares naranja neón personalizados para que sean algo más identificable de Los Foxes casi perdiéndose en el desordenado revoltijo que son sus rizos. Entre eso y el amor que le tiene a su chaqueta a juego, Neil no duda de que cualquier satélite pueda detectarla desde el espacio.

— Chris _es_ el diablo —Terminan Matt y Dan al mismo tiempo en distintos tonos desde sus puestos. Pero es un hecho que todos están encariñados con ella. Neil no puede esperar a que llegue el partido, Andrew le da un apretón en la pierna para que deje de moverla.

* * *

Existe un sonido que siempre encuentra en la inmensidad de la noche, que se repite, que resuena en el silencio, que le acompaña. No importa donde se encuentre.

Lo escucha al despertar esa noche, debajo del ronroneo del motor, por encima de rumor de las ruedas al cruzar por el asfalto de la carretera, sin saber con exactitud qué es lo que le insta a abrir los ojos hasta que nota el abrazo de Andrew alrededor suyo. La electricidad en sus venas momentáneamente dormida. Afuera, ve pasar el camino, las luces de la carretera y de las estrellas, de la luna sonriente que parece seguirlos, como una pintura en impresionismo a la que le aplicaron un filtro antiguo. 

Un revoltijo de luces fluorescentes, inconexas, que los acompañan en su viaje. Hace un poco de frío por la época en la que se encuentran así que se acomoda mejor en el lugar, envuelto en su chaqueta, en la manta que alguien les puso encima y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de la paz que siente en el momento, del aroma particular de Andrew y la manera en que se siente estar en sus brazos, la seguridad que le trasmite su presencia. No se lo ha dicho, pero tampoco hace falta, él lo sabe.

Entonces el mundo se difumina de a poco bajo el ritmo doble, constante, perpetuo, que le ensordece en medio del cómodo silencio que se crea al estar rodeado de su familia. Bajo el compás de una canción sin letra cuyo significado a aprendido a interpretar. Y que le encanta.

* * *

Hablando con honestidad, a veces cree que está viviendo un sueño. Ellos ganan el partido por un margen de quince a nueve a favor de los Foxes, la victoria emborrachandolos por encima del cansancio, que los transforma en un borrón de naranja y blanco bajo el ruido ensordecedor de los fanáticos en las gradas por encima de ellos. Saltan de un lado a otro dividiéndose entre los que hablarán con la prensa de los que irán a desmayarse adentro por unos minutos. Y es como si casi pudiera notar el peso la medalla en su pecho. Él está un paso más cerca, y eso ni siquiera es la mejor parte de todo. 

* * *

Después del festejo pos triunfo deciden quedarse en el hotel. Cada uno de ellos siendo más cansancio, sueño y borrachera que persona en esos instantes, incluyendo a Wymack. Neil lo escucha resonar en sus oídos mientras intenta no dormirse en el ascensor. Con honestidad, no se encuentra muy seguro de cómo le hizo para llegar a la habitación, supone que Andrew (o Matt porque él es una linda persona) tuvo algo que ver con eso. Es un hecho que al despertar la primera vez se encuentran juntos, después del trasnocho Wymack decidió que tomarían la mañana para agarrar fuerzas y se irían en la tarde, así que ignora el saludo del amanecer y sigue durmiendo un poco más. El ritmo en sus oídos una constante acompasada a la doble respiración. Una suya, una de Andrew. Neil sueña con las olimpiadas, y con volver a su hogar a celebrar con su familia. Se duerme con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro que no desaparece en todo el día.

* * *

Existe un sonido perpetuo que encuentra en la inmensidad de la noche.

Que se repite durante el día, que resuena en los momentos de silencio, que le acompaña siempre.

Es un sonido que ha aprendido a identificar con la seguridad. 

Es un sonido que a veces le ensordece, y en otras le adormece. 

Que lo transporta, invariable, constante, que le llena. 

Es un sonido que atesora. Que sabe a Hogar.

Es un ritmo que indica vida.

Y que sabiendo dónde buscar, también indica la presencia de _algo más_ en ella.

**Author's Note:**

> Neil escucha el sonido que hace el corazón y automático lo relaciona con seguridad y Andrew.  
> No me resistí a la idea afsadgasd (๑>ᴗ<๑)


End file.
